The present invention relates to scuba diving and more specifically to an illuminated underwater writing tablet.
One of the problems that scuba divers have while diving is a difficulty communicating with each other. Most communication is made by hand signals which have an international meaning. The problem of communicating with each other is further magnified when the scuba divers are doing a night dive.
Presently divers use writing tablets or slates that are written upon with a grease pencil or crayon. Only one illuminated writing tablet has been invented and it is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,536. It is essentially in the form of a flask that contains a quantity of chemiluminescent material. This structure does not appear to have been commercially marketed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel illuminated underwater writing tablet that can be used both during the daylight hours and also on night dives for communication between divers.
It is also object of the invention to provide a novel illuminated underwater writing tablet that can be economically manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel illuminated underwater writing tablet that can use a disposable chemically activated lightstick.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel illuminated underwater writing tablet that has a grease pencil tethered thereto.